1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure to fix jacks on a patch panel in telecommunication and data transmission applications.
2. Background
Patch panels are employed in telecommunication systems to enable the interconnections provided by a system to be changed as required. A patch panel typically has connector ports on the front side into which so-called patch cords can be plugged as required, and connector ports at the rear of the panel into which longer and more permanent cables are usually connected. Patch panels are often arranged on racks so that the connector ports on the front side of the panel are exposed and readily accessible. The connector ports at the rear of the panel may be accessible from the rear of the rack but, if that is difficult or impossible, provision must be made for access from the front of the panel. The connector ports of patch panels are typically equipped with jacks, which are fixed to the patch panels, and into which plugs at the end of patch cords can be plugged from the front of the patch panel.
Patch panels that are mounted to any standardized network rack and utilize one rack space are known in the telecommunications industry. A growing number of subscribers and a growing number of telecommunications services that are being offered require more and more interconnections, whereas the physical cabinet space available to accommodate patch panels remains limited.
Generally, telecommunication jacks are fixed to patch panels indirectly, in that a jack is fixed to a jack support structure which, in turn, is fixed on a patch panel. Such support structures often provide space for several jacks, one location for a jack often being shaped like a cavity.
There have been proposals for jack support structures in which jack cavities are arranged in rows, including a structure described in U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0034226A1 (Tyco), for example, which structure comprises a housing having a plurality of jack cavities and associated jack latch openings, where the housing is configured to be mated with a patch panel. That document also refers to a module assembly, wherein jack cavities are arranged in an upper row and a lower row. It further describes a latch mechanism on the housing for latching the module into the patch panel. The latch mechanism may optionally be releasably latched to the patch panel.
European Patent Publication EP 1465438 A1 (Panduit) describes a patch panel comprising, inter alia, a frame and a faceplate mountable into a rear side of the frame, where the faceplate has a plurality of modules, each having at least one modular jack retention latch. Faceplate retention latches allow the faceplate to be snap mounted into the rear side of the frame.
European Patent Publication EP 0 863 583 describes a socket of the modular jack type having insulation displacement contacts, a termination pusher for receiving strands of a cable and plugging in the rear of the socket, which is equipped with two jaws for receiving the pusher, which bring the pusher closer to the position of complete plug-in on the rear of the socket.
Known jack support structures with multiple rows of jack cavities can be fixed on patch panels using fixing means positioned either above and below the rows of jack cavities, i.e. in two different—horizontal—planes, or at the right end and at the left end of the rows, i.e. in two different—vertical—planes. The fixing means occupy space in each plane and, once mounted, they occupy space on the front surface of a patch panel in two planes.